Irriplaceable A Draco Malfoy Love story
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Seventeen year old Lizzie is beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts and starts to date Harry Potter' s archrival, Draco Malfoy. As their relationship progresses, Harry becomes jealous and tries everything he can to make Lizzie break up with Malfoy.


_Irreplaceable; A Draco Malfoy Love Story_

_***Note***_

_This Fanfic is in reference to the 2009 film,_

_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

**Chapter I**

Lizzie had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost six years. She was going to enter her sixth year just as soon as her summer holidays were up. She was a vampire now, so she was a little different from when her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter, had last seen her. Her hair was now dark red and reaching down to the back of her knees, and here eyes were a golden color all the time instead of the usual blue.

Then, one evening, Lizzie was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Ron Weasley's bedroom, crocheting (She had been invited to stay there for the remainder of the summer holidays until they return to Hogwarts), looking really sad as she gazed away from her yarn work and looked at the framed photo of her sister, Abbey, who had gone away to college a few months ago. The photo of Abbey smiled and winked at her, as Lizzie brushed away a few tears from her eyes. "Lizzie, are you still thinking about Abbey?" asked Lizzie's friend Hermione Granger, as she put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Yeah, I just wish I could see her one last time," Lizzie replied sadly. "Don't feel bad! You'll see her again!" said Harry. "Haven't you forgotten that we aren't dating anymore, Harry?" Lizzie asked coldly. "Sorry," said Harry. "That's okay. You were just trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate that," said Lizzie. "Excited about returning to Hogwarts Lizzie?" asked Hermione. "Incredibly," said Lizzie, while adding something she'd been wanted to say for the whole summer. "I also received a letter from Draco Malfoy before I came here," she admitted. "Uh-oh! What did he say to you?" asked Harry suspiciously. "He said that he wants to get back together with me," said Lizzie simply. "And what was your answer?" asked Ron. "I said I would…." ("WHAT???!!!" said Harry). "On the condition that he is nice to me and never sarcastic or snide," said Lizzie. "What caused your previous breakup?" asked Hermione. "I really don't wanna talk about it," said Lizzie, blushing to the roots of her dark red hair. Then Harry handed Lizzie an envelope and said that it contained her O.W.L results. Lizzie eagerly ripped open the envelope and unfolded the parchment. It read:

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Pass grades Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Elizabeth Scout Blaszczak has achieved:**_

Astronomy_________________O

Care of Magical Creatures______O

Defense Against the Dark Arts__O

Divination_________________O

Herbology_________________O

History of Magic____________O

Potions___________________E

Transfiguratin______________O

"Wow!" said Harry, looking at Lizzie's results with awe. "Eight 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations'! That's incredible!" he said, as Lizzie grinned. "How good were your marks for your O.W.L. exams, Lizzie? I wasn't listening," asked Hermione. "She got eight 'Outstandings' and only one 'Exceeds Expectations,'" said Harry. "Wow! That's better than I did!" said Hermione, sounding disappointed

On September first, a horse trailer was attached to a Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had rented, and a pet travelling cage was by Lizzie's trunk. "You're taking Midnight _and _Neera?" asked Ron with utter disbelief. "I can't leave them behind! They pine if they're away from me too long!" wailed Lizzie. Ron shook his head and helped Lizzie put her trunk in the back of the car, and there was a loud banging noise that sounded like Midnight was hitting her hooves aggressively against the walls of the trailer. "its okay, Midnight," Lizzie purred. "I'll turn you out when we get to Hogwarts, I promise!"

Twenty minutes later, they were at Kings Cross Station, and Lizzie had just gone through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, and was just beginning to find a compartment when a voice called her name. "Hey, Lizzie!" She turned to see Malfoygiving her a gesture to come to him. She obeyed, and looked incredibly nervous as she approached him. "It's nice to see you again, Lizzie," he said, pleasantly. "Y-you too," said Lizzie. There was something strange about Malfoy that Lizzie couldn't quite place her finger on. His politeness toward her? Perhaps the fact that he was _smiling_? Whatever it was, Lizzie began to feel strangely uncomfortable. "I'm assuming that you got my owl?" he asked, not taking his grey eyes off her. "What happened to you?" Lizzie blurted out, feeling slightly stupid. To her great astonishment, Malfoy burst out laughing. "Ohh Lizzie, I had almost forgotten how cute you are," he said as Lizzie blushed a brilliant shade of red that matched her hair. "Remember how I said in that letter I sent you that I wanted to get back together with you?" he asked. "Yes?" said Lizzie. "Well, I've decided to start being nice to you," he said. "Would you like to sit in my compartment with me?" Lizzie couldn't believe this. Barely a year ago, he wasn't talking to her at all, and now, he was being considerably polite in a way that seemed to dazzle her. And since when was Malfoy so…._handsome_? "I was going to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but that's okay," said Lizzie as she followed him into a compartment almost at the back of the train. When Lizzie and Malfoy entered, a boy looked up at Lizzie and his jaw dropped. "Lizzie? Is that you?" he asked. "Blaise, you remember Lizzie," said Malfoy as Lizzie shook Blaise's hand. "Lizzie, you remember Blaise, right?" Malfoy asked. "Ehhh, vaguely," said Lizzie, shrugging as she sat down. "Imagine that. You spent years in weekly horseback riding lessons, and now you're on the cover of every monthly subscription of _The Wizarding Equestrian_," said Malfoy as Lizzie's smile widened. "Yeah, it's great," said Lizzie. "I had to go to ten photo-shoots last month, but it's really fun. I have to say, by the time I completed all the photo-shoots I had spent almost all of my pocket money on shampoo and conditioner," said Lizzie. "That's all?" asked Blaise. "Plus a French mani-peti," said Lizzie. "Wow!" said Malfoy in slight awe. "You haven't changed much, Lizzie." "Wish I could say the same about you, except you have changed. _A lot_," said Lizzie. "What's that growling noise?" asked Malfoy, as Lizzie smiled. "Oh, nothing. That's just Neera," she said. "Who's Neera?" asked a girl named Pansy Parkinson. "She's my daughter- Well adoptive daughter really," said Lizzie, seeing Malfoy's expression. "Can I see her?" asked Malfoy. "Of course you can," said Lizzie. But she didn't move. "_May_I?" asked Malfoy. Lizzie laughed "Sure," said Lizzie, as she knelt down and opened the door of the pet travelling cage at her feet. She was holding a strange looking creature in her arms that looked a lot like a dinosaur. A moment later, Malfoy realized that it _was_a dinosaur. It had two horns on either side of its head, just above her eyebrows, arms that were so small Malfoy and the others began wondering if she ever used them. Her skin was scaly, magenta and tan colored, and incredibly ferocious-looking She wore a pink bejeweled collar around her neck with a heart-shaped identification tag that had her name, home address, and Lizzie's cell phone number on it as well as a green head collar. Malfoy stared at Lizzie with total astonishment when she said "Don't worry. She's harmless," said Lizzie. "Unless you havesomething she wants and you won't give it to her," she added. "So, you spoiled her?" asked Blaise. "Ehh, what else are you supposed to do with pets?" said Lizzie, feeding Neera a dog biscuit. Neera rested her head against Lizzie's chest and made a strange noise that sounded like she was purring. "She makes that sound when she's happy," said Lizzie, petting Neera, lovingly. "How old is Neera, exactly?" asked Malfoy. "She's two," said Lizzie. "How old is she in human years?" asked Blaise. "Two-hundred million years old," Lizzie replied.

Suddenly a voice from the speakers overhead announced that they would reach Hogwarts in ten minutes time. "Guess we'd better change huh?" said Lizzie, pulling off her jacket. "Yep," said Malfoy.

As they walked onto the platform together, everyone stared at them. "Are they _talking_?" Ron whispered to Hermione, eyeing Lizzie and Malfoy with suspicion. "_To each other_?" muttered Hermione, realizing it too. Lizzie smiled at them and waved. Both Hermione and Ron looked speechless as their jaws dropped in shock.

"I _really_don't know what she sees in him!" said Harry angrily to Ron during dinner. "Lizzie's got a big heart. I'm sure that there's room in her life for both you and Malfoy," said Hermione kindly. Harry smiled. "Its easy enough to see what Malfoy sees in Lizzie. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, she's smoking hot for a blood-drinker," said Ron. "I second that!" said Harry.

As Harry passed Lizzie on the way to Gryffindor Tower, he raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her. Lizzie shrugged and walked away.

**Chapter II**

It seemed like all of Harry's nightmares about Lizzie becoming interested in another person had finally came true. He saw Lizzie with Malfoy everywhere; at mealtimes, on the way to her lessons, during breaks – it almost seemed like there wasn't a single spare moment when Lizzie wasn't with Malfoy. Another thing that Harry had become suspicious about was why Lizzie had never told him why they had broken up before starting at Hogwarts. He tried asking her during Potions, and Lizzie still wouldn't tell him. Lizzie managed to get her Draught of Living Death brewed to perfection, and received a small vile of Felix Felices (liquid luck), and when she emerged out of the classroom, Malfoy was waiting for her. "How was class?" he asked. "Good," said Lizzie. She was bursting to say that it would have been better if he had been working with her, but she thought better of it. As he walked Lizzie to Transfiguration, he gently slipped his hand into Lizzie's. Seeing that he was holding her hand, Lizzie smiled and blushed furiously.

"He held my hand!" Lizzie squealed happily during lunch. "Is that what he was doing? I thought he was just trying to get a good look at that Muggle class ring you always wear," said Ron. "He obviously still has feelings for her, Ron!" said Hermione. "I never thought it would happed after he pushed me down a staircase and nearly killed me…" "HE DID _WHAT_????!!!!!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison. "It happened a long time ago!" said Lizzie. "Was that the reason for your previous breakup?" asked Hermione eagerly. Lizzie stared down at her food and nodded. Harry was looking at Lizzie with the utmost concern. "Lizzie, you haven't eaten anything. Are you okay?" Lizzie looked up, and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry about me," said Lizzie as she got up and left.

"Sorry about that, Draco. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wondering about our previous breakup," said Lizzie. "Did you tell them that I pushed you down a staircase?" asked Malfoy. "And nearly killed me? Yes, I did," "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'll never do something like that to you ever again," said Malfoy. He then noticed that Lizzie was dressed in khaki coloured riding pants and dressage boots, with a long-sleeved blouse. "What's with the riding pants and dressage boots?" Malfoy asked, curiously. "I was going to take Midnight out for a hack. Wanna come?" asked Lizzie happily. "I've never ridden a horse before," said Malfoy truthfully, while slightly blushing. "Well there's always a first time for everything!" said Lizzie brightly. "C'mon! You'll love it!" she said, taking Malfoy's hand and leading him out of the castle.

"Midnight's gorgeous, Lizzie!" said Malfoy as he helped Lizzie tack up Midnight. Lizzie knew how to tack up a horse perfectly by herself, although she appreciated Malfoy's help. "My parent's bought her for me when I was sixteen," said Lizzie, tightening the girth strap on Midnight's saddle. "Why did you choose riding?" asked Malfoy, while attaching the breastplate to the saddle and onto the girth. "I used to be in cheer-leading, but when we became involved with competition, I grew tired of it. Reason being was because I only joined so I could learn how to do a backward handspring. And when I was no longer learning to do that…." "You quit?" asked Malfoy. "Yeah," said Lizzie, putting on her helmet as Malfoy helped her onto the saddle, then Lizzie held out her hand to him as he climbed on. "Ready?" asked Lizzie. "Yes," said Malfoy. Lizzie turned her foot slightly and nudged Midnight's side with her heel. When they got out into the open grounds, Lizzie nudged Midnight a couple more times, as she sprang into a canter. Lizzie was used to this, although Malfoy looked a little nervous. "Just keep holding onto me," said Lizzie. Then, Lizzie saw a large fallen tree up ahead, and Lizzie knew that the easiest way to get by was to jump over it. "Hold on. There's a fallen tree up ahead," said Lizzie. "What? Are we gonna go around it or something?" asked Malfoy looking even more nervous still. "Nope," said Lizzie confidently. "We're gonna jump!" Lizzie let go of the reins and gripped Midnight's jet-black mane and leaned forward as they flew over the jump. "Wow!" gasped Malfoy. "That was fun!" said Lizzie happily when they had come to a halt. "Doesn't it hurt the horse when you grab their manes like that?" asked Malfoy. "No," said Lizzie. "To tell you the honest truth, they could care less if you do that. The Indians used to do that on the Plains you know," she said. "Really? That's interesting!" said Malfoy with pure fascination. "We'd better head back. It's nearly dinnertime," Indeed it was. The loud chimes from the clock by the castle indicated that it was now 5:00 p.m. Lizzie turned her foot slightly once again, and nudged Midnight with her heel. Midnight started trotting, and Malfoy noticed that Lizzie was posting instead of sitting directly in the saddle. She was even getting her diagonal correct! Lizzie nudged Midnight a few more times, and they started cantering. When they went over the fallen tree again, Malfoy didn't seem so nervous and became a little more confident.

"Thanks for taking me with you, Lizzie. I had fun," said Malfoy happily as he helped her untack Midnight. "I didn't start out a natural rider like you saw me this evening. It took years of practice. I've actually been riding ever since I was a kid," said Lizzie. "Will you teach me how to ride like that?" asked Malfoy eagerly. Lizzie smiled as she took Malfoy's hand and led him to a nearby paddock. "See that Frisian stallion over there?" asked Lizzie. "Yeah," said Malfoy. A Frisians stallion was in the middle of the paddock, happily grazing. "His name's Diablo, and he's the horse you'll be riding during your lessons," said Lizzie. "I learned how to ride on Diablo when I first started out," "How did he end up a Hogwarts?" asked Malfoy, putting Midnight's saddle and blanket on a rack. "He was found grazing near Hagrid's cabin, and they decided to keep him," said Lizzie, putting Midnight's girth on top of the saddle, along with her breastplate and bridle. "Come on," said Lizzie, taking Malfoy's hand. "I'll clean her tack later," said Lizzie.

"So, Malfoy rode with you on Midnight. Did he enjoy it?" asked Hermione. " Yeah. He got a little nervous when we jumped over a fallen tree, though," said Lizzie. "And now he wants you to teach him how to ride?" asked Ron. Lizzie smiled and nodded. "I have a date with him at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, so we'll discuss the scheduling for his lessons then," said Lizzie. Again she hadn't eaten, and Harry gazed into her liquid topaz eyes with concern and worry. "_I'm fine, Harry_!" said Lizzie. "Don't worry about me," Lizzie got up and left, just as Neera sprang out of nowhere and jumped into her arms and began licking her face. "Neera! Stop it!" laughed Lizzie as she left the Great Hall holding Neera.

"It's really something, Lizzie's bond with Neera," said Hermione "Yeah, it is," said Harry, taking his mind off Lizzie's relationship with Malfoy for only a moment. Then-

"Hey Lizzie, I cleaned Midnight's tack for you," said Malfoy who had just come up to her in the Entrance Hall. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, Draco!" said Lizzie. "I know I didn't _have to_, but I wanted to. Just to save you time," said Malfoy. Lizzie looked flattered. "Oh, that's so sweet, Draco! Thank you," said Lizzie, throwing her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Oops! Sorry about that," said Lizzie when she let go of him, looking embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Lizzie. So, you and me, at the Three Broomsticks around noon, tomorrow?" he asked, as Lizzie smiled. "Sounds good," said Lizzie. Malfoy smiled as he held Lizzie's face in his hands and kissed her _on the lips! _Lizzie's eyes widened then slowly closed, with a contented expression on her face.

December came around and one morning, a fresh blanket of snow covered the grounds. Lizzie had a free period that morning, so she began reading a lot of old comic books, then during Potions Harry started looking suspiciously into Lizzie's eyes again. Whenever Malfoywould pass by Lizzie's cauldron, she would giggle and wave. "What was that about?" asked Harry. "Oh nothing. Draco stopped me in the Entrance Hall last night to talk to me," said Lizzie. "Okay, but what was with the giggling, and waving to him?" asked Hermione. "I think it means that Lizzie is falling in love," muttered Ron in Hermione's ear. Lizzie was staring into her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_with a glazed look in her eyes. "What about it, Lizzie?'' asked Harry as Lizzie looked up. "Okay. I didn't wanna say anything to you, because I know that you and Malfoydon't see eye to eye most of the time…." said Lizzie nervously. "I'm being supportive of you guys right now," said Harry. "Great! Thank you. Cause I've been dying to say something," said Lizzie. Hermione looked surprised and happy for Lizzie at the same time. "You and Malfoy?" she asked. "Last night in the Entrance Hall – Twice!" said Lizzie happily. "So, you guys are still going to Hogsmeade this afternoon then?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, why?" asked Lizzie. "Oh, it's nothing. Curiosity," said Hermione, looking away from Lizzie's golden eyes that were slowly dissolving into an icy coal-black color – She hadn't gone hunting for about a month, so she was extremely thirsty.

"Excuse me, " said Lizzie, breathlessly, as she got up and went out into the corridor with her arm around Malfoy's waist, his arm around hers. Then, just like last night, they embraced and kissed again. Hermione was watching and Harry and Ron heard a dreamy sigh from beside them "What?" asked Ron and Harry together. "Oh, gosh! They've got it _bad _for each other!" breathed Hermione, clearly amused as she watched Lizzie and Malfoy kiss passionately. "What's next, do you reckon?" asked Harry.  
"Who knows? They might graduate, get married, have kids – Who knows!" said Ron. "Okay! I can understand them graduating together, but getting married and having kids together? There's NO WAY that'll happen! I WON'T LET IT!" Harry was obviously taking this 'Lizzie dating Malfoy thing' a bit too literally, because he angrily crammed his books back into his bag and stormed out of the classroom in a complete rage that made everyone stare. "Should we go talk to him about it?" asked Hermione to Ron. "Let him cool down for a bit. Then, we'll try and talk," said Ron. Hermione couldn't find any reason to argue, and just merely nodded.

That afternoon, Lizzie went to her dormitory and pulled on her favourite red turtleneck sweater, and her House scarf, cloak and gloves. When she emerged in the Entrance Hall smiling, Malfoy raised one eyebrow. "What?'' asked Lizzie. "Black goes really well with your hair color," he commented, as Lizzie blushed. "Come on," said Malfoyholding Lizzie's hand as they walked out of the castle. "Can we stop at Honeyduke's after the Three Broomsticks? There's something I need to pick up," said Lizzie, her eyes coal black now. "What would that 'something' be?" asked Malfoy. "Blood-flavoured lollipops. I haven't gone hunting for a month, and I'll attack innocent humans if I don't sustain my thirst somehow," said Lizzie. "Ah, okay," said Malfoy as they continued to walk. "Don't you need to fill a prescription for your heartburn medicine too?" asked Malfoy. "Yeah," said Lizzie. "I'll do that on the way back,"

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Lizzie went to find them a seat. She found one in a small corner and was just about to take off her cloak, when she realized Malfoy was already taking it off her shoulders for her, and setting it on the back of her chair. "Thanks," said Lizzie shyly as Malfoy placed his cloak on the back of his chair. "Do you want me to get the drinks?" asked Lizzie. "Oh, don't worry about it, Lizzie. I'll do it. What do you want?" asked Malfoy. "A butterbeer, please," said Lizzie as she watched Malfoygo up to the counter. Five minutes later, he came back with two mugs of steaming hot butterbeer. "Thanks,'' said Lizzie as she took hers and lightly sipped it, and winced. "Are you okay?" asked Malfoy. "Burnt my tongue," whimpered Lizzie. "Maybe you should wait a little while till it cools down," suggested Malfoy and Lizzie smiled. "Good idea," she said, setting her mug back down on the table. "Lizzie!" said a voice behind her. She turned to see the Potions teacher Horace Slughorn grinning broadly, as Lizzie shook his hand. He had a really firm grip. "With Draco," said Professor Slughorn as his grin slightly faded. "Professor," said Draco politely. "Lizzie I'm hosting a Christmas party, and I would be absolutely delighted if you would come," said Professor Slughorn, gazing hopefully into Lizzie's eyes. "I'll see if I can squeeze it in, and if I can, I'll tell you," said Lizzie "Wonderful!" said Professor Slughorn as he left, and Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over," she breathed. Malfoy looked confused. "You don't like him?" he asked. "No! It's not that at all! It's just, he seems to have a tendency to invade people's privacy if you know what I mean,'' said Lizzie. A little bit of whipped cream from the butterbeer was on Lizzie's lip, and she didn't seem to notice.  
"Lizzie, you've got – whipped cream – on your…" said Malfoy. Lizzie realized that she had whipped cream on her lip, and blushed with embarrassment as she wiped it off with her sleeve.

When they left the pub, they walked down the street and up toward Honey-dukes Sweetshop. Lizzie and Malfoyentered the shop as Lizzie went to a small counter with a sign that read "Unusual Tastes" and found the blood flavored lollipops in every blood type you could ever imagine: A, A positive, A negative, B, B positive, B negative, AB positive, AB negative, O, O positive, and O negative. Instead of dealing with her difficulty with decision-making, Lizzie bought two of each blood type, and paid four Galleons and two Sickles for the lot, and headed out again with Malfoy at her side.

"What now?" asked Malfoy as they walked toward the village pharmacy. "I need to fill my prescription for my Nexium, remember?" asked Lizzie. "Oh yeah! So, when do you wanna start lessons, and how many times a week should the lessons be?" asked Malfoy. "Well," said Lizzie with a deep thought as they entered the pharmacy and Lizzie stepped up to the counter to fill the prescription. "I have my own lessons every Tuesday evening at 6:30, so how about every Friday evening at 5:00?" asked Lizzie. "Sounds good," said Malfoy. "I'll need to pick up this prescription next Wednesday. Could you come with me then?" asked Lizzie. "Sure," said Malfoy as they left the pharmacy, holding hands.

"How'd it go?" asked one of Lizzie's friends, Lavender Brown when Lizzie came back to the castle. "We decided his lessons would fit best every Friday evening at 5:00," said Lizzie. "And I got invited to Slughorn's Christmas party." "Do you think you can fit that in, what with you and Draco's riding lessons and the dating and…." "I think I'll be able to work something out. Don't worry Lavender," said Lizzie. "Can I ask your advice on something else, Lizzie?" asked Lavender. "Sure Lavender. What's up?" asked Lizzie. "You know your friend Ron Weasley?" "Yeah. What about him?" asked Lizzie slowly. "Well, I kissed him after the first Quidditch match and your friend Hermione Granger didn't seem too happy about it," said Lavender. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Lizzie.

"Yeah well, I was going to ask if there was anything I could do, so next time Hermione won't blow a fuse on us?" asked Lavender. "Go really slow, Don't get so physical…" "But you get physical with Draco Malfoy all the time!" said Lavender. "We're talking about you, here! Stay focused, please!" snarled Lizzie. "Okay, continue," said Lavender. "And make sure that if Hermione does loose her temper, no matter how much it hurts you….Break up with Ron. The reality is Lavender, other people have lives and feelings too. You aren't the only person the world revolves around," said Lizzie. Lavender looked really hurt and angry. But she just scoffed and stalked away. "Guess that didn't help much,'' said Lizzie as she went over to her bed and started looking through a large stack of old Sailor Moon comic books she had collected as a kid, while moodily sucking on a blood flavoured lollipop (O positive).

The next day, news that one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players, Katie Bell, had been cursed by an opal necklace that she was delivering to Dumbledore was spreading around the school like wildfire. "It was Malfoy," said Harry firmly. "That's a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House. "How dare you insult my boyfriend like that!" shrieked Lizzie. "Miss Blaszczak, please calm down!" said Professor McGonagall, putting a comforting hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "I was with him the whole day, yesterday! He couldn't have done it!" sobbed Lizzie. "I know you like him, Lizzie. But look at the facts!" said Harry. "Find some, and I will!" shouted Lizzie with tear-streaked eyes as she stormed out of the room.

"I really don't know what she sees in Malfoy," sighed Harry. "Mr. Malfoy requested to make amends with Miss Blaszczak after six long years of not talking to each other," said Professor Snape. "I can't imagine why he would want to get back together with her after he nearly killed her," Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione walked back up to GryffindorTower in utter confusion. "Do you think Malfoy's using Lizzie to get something out of her?" asked Harry. "Doubt it," said Hermione. "You've seen how polite and sincere he acts around her," "But around nobody else?" said Ron. "I don't think I should get involved. She practically hates me now," said Harry smugly. "She does not!" said Hermione. "She's just offended that you would say something like that about someone she cares about," said Hermione. "Here's an idea!" said Ron. "Let's leave the matter alone for now, and when Lizzie's ready, she'll talk about it with us," "Maybe you're right," said Harry.

December tenth was a really happy time in Lizzie's life. She was turning eighteen. That evening in the Great Hall, Lizzie was opening a small silver-wrapped package with a tag labelled To Lizzie From Draco. Inside the box was a 14 karat gold plated pendant shaped like a horse on a fine gold chain with matching earrings. "Ohh, Draco! It's beautiful!" breathed Lizzie. Malfoysmiled and put the necklace around Lizzie's neck. "It looks wonderful on you,'' he said, kissing Lizzie on the cheek. Harry looked disgusted, but Malfoydidn't notice. From Hermione, Lizzie got a new Taylor Swift CD, Ron gaveLizzie a new makeup set along with nail polish that changed color in certain temperatures. Harry gave Lizzie a brand new set of Sailor Moon comic books. "I had to get them off eBay 'cause you know, Sailor Moon hasn't been heard of for a long time,'' said Harry. "That's okay," said Lizzie, flipping through one. "I love them!"

Lizzie went to bed that night really happy. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the necklace that Malfoy had given her. She finally drifted off to sleep, extremely contented.

When Slughorn's Christmas party came around, Lizzie somehow couldn't find anyone to bring with her as a friend, so she decided to go alone. She decided to wear the dress she wore to her eleventh grade prom, which was lime green with spaghetti straps and beading. She pulled her hair back into and elegant half updo and applied a small amount of makeup and headed down to the dungeons. She wasn't aware that Malfoy was planning to gate-crash the whole thing and followed her. When she came into the dungeons, she immediately spotted Harry with Luna Lovegood. She ran straight up to them and said hello, then asked where Hermione was. "I don't know. She's disappeared somewhere," said Harry. "I'm gonna try looking for her," said Lizzie. She started walking around a little and noticed two identical girls with red hair wearing matching dresses in a deep shade of green. She smiled at both of them and they choked on the butterbeer they were drinking. Apparently Lizzie's breathtaking beauty was beginning to make a lot of girls jealous. Then, Lizzie spotted someone she had never seen before that looked strangely like one of her kind. She smoothed her hair, and walked over to him. "Hello," she said, as politely as she could. The vampire turned and smiled back as he shook Lizzie's hand. Like Slughorn, he had a very firm grip. "I am Eldred Worple, and this is my dear friend Sanguini," said Worple, gesturing toward his fellow vampire. "And you are?" asked Sanguini. "My name is Lizzie," she replied. "And how old are you, Lizzie?" asked Sanguini, clearly enjoying talking to her, and mesmorized at how beautiful Lizzie was. "One-hundred and ninety years, sir," said Lizzie. "I absolutely adore your book," she added to Worple. "My book?" he asked. "_Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_," said Lizzie. "It's my all-time _favourite_book," said Lizzie. "What humans have you killed?" asked Sanguini. "I don't kill humans, I feed off the blood of animals," said Lizzie as she pulled a booklet out of her purse and handed it to Sanguini. "This explains what it takes to become a vegetarian vampire and how to stick with the habits it explains," said Lizzie. Then, she heard shouting and turned around to see the caretaker Argus Filch holding Malfoy by the shoulder seam of his blazer and dragging him into the room and stopped in front of Slughorn. "Professor, I found this boy lurking just outside. He claims to have been invited to your party," said Filch. "Okay! Okay! I followed Lizzie so I could gate-crash the whole thing!" said Malfoy. "Happy?" Professor Snape stepped in front of Malfoy and spoke in his usual smooth, powerful and bone-chilling voice. "I'll escort him out," But then, a breathtaking musical voice rang out. "Oh! Please don't make him go!" Snape turned as Lizzie emerged out of the crowd, and stopped in front of Malfoy with her arms folded and looking amused. "So you followed me. That's very clever. Believe me I had no idea," said Lizzie and she gasped as Malfoy held out to her a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. "Thank you! It's beautiful!" said Lizzie as she took it, smiling. "Yes, you are," said Malfoy as they embraced and kissed passionately once more

**Chapter III **

The next day, Lizzie went into Hogsmeade to buy some green and silver yarn and a crochet hook, and ran smack into Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor that Lizzie had seen try out for Keeper position on the Quidditch team, just as she was coming out of the shop. "Hey Lizzie,'' he said. "Hello," said Lizzie nervously. "I heard that you're the girl that's featured on the cover of _The Wizarding Equestrian_. Are you any good?" he asked looking her up and down in a way that made Lizzie uncomfortable. But she summoned up her bravery. "Yeah, actually I'm really good," Lizzie replied. "Yeah, I like a girl with an ego," said Cormac circling her and not taking his gaze off her. This made Lizzie really nervous. Then, her greatest fear was recognized when Cormac made a sudden move to touch her face. Without even thinking, Lizzie jumped high in the air, did a terrific side kick and hit Cormac squarely in the nose – knocking it straight into his brain. He landed on the snowy ground on his back, blood spurting out of his nose. Lizzie looked triumphant. "Yeah, that's what you get when you mess with _me_!'' said Lizzie as she stepped over him and continued on.

Just when she was about to go back up to the castle, someone else called her name and she turned. It was Malfoy. Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief as she ran forward and hugged him. "I saw McLaggen back there. How did he end up like that?" asked Malfoy as Lizzie raised her neatly waxed eyebrows. "Are you telling me that _you_did that?" asked Malfoy, sounding both shocked and impressed as Lizzie nodded. "I've been learning martial arts for nearly three years," said Lizzie. "Did he attack you?" asked Malfoy. "I thought he was trying to," said Lizzie. "Wow! I wish I could have seen that!" said Malfoy. "Come on. I'll walk you back up to the castle," he said, putting his arm around Lizzie as they both headed back.

Lizzie spent the next few days working on a special project that she wouldn't tell anyone about, particularly Malfoy. Using the green and silver scanes of yarn that she had purchased in Hogsmeade, Lizzie spent several days before Christmas, crocheting.

Finally on Christmas morning, Malfoy discovered a large parcel at the foot of his bed written in neat handwriting _To Draco From Lizzie_. Inside was a thick green wool blanket with the Slytherin serpent neatly crocheted in the middle along with a large tin of Lizzie's homemade ginger biscuits. He debated with himself throughout the day on whether Lizzie crocheted the blanket herself or not. Then that evening he asked her about it up front. Lizzie happily explained that she did indeed crochet it herself. "I could have done it with magic, but it's much more fun if you do it by hand," she said.

"So that's what you were doing when I saw you in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago!" said Malfoy and Lizzie nodded. "I was buying the yarn when you saw me, yeah," said Lizzie. "Well, I love it. Did you see what I sent you?" asked Malfoy. Lizzie smiled and pulled out a star shaped locket and opened it. It played a music box style version of Lizzie and Malfoy's love song, _When You Say You Love Me_, and Lizzie smiled again. "I love it," said Lizzie, closing the locket and placing it in her pocket again.

December passed just as soon as it had come, and Lizzie seemed to be more in love with Malfoy than ever before. She began to ignore Harry when he shot her dirty looks when she was flirting with Malfoy. "Look at the way she flirts with him!" said Harry furiously during Potions one morning. "It's _disgusting_!" "Can't you be just a little supportive?' asked Hermione. "I mean I know you and Malfoy don't get along, but for Lizzie's sake, be happy for her?" asked Hermione. Harry seemed to hold his breath for about a minute, then finally said "okay. I'll try."

After the lesson, Harry took Lizzie into an unused classroom and shut the door behind him. "What do you want, Harry?" asked Lizzie irritably. "I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy….." "I'll see you later, Harry," said Lizzie turning and started to walk to the door, but Harry stopped her and grasped her wrist tightly. "Let go of me!" snarled Lizzie. "Not until you listen to me!" said Harry. "Why should I?" growled Lizzie. "You have no idea what Malfoy is like, Lizzie! He's totally the wrong guy for you!" said Harry desperately. Lizzie began to get really irritated as her eyes turned black with a hint of scarlet – always a danger sign. "Just leave me alone, Harry! It's none of your business whom I date! If you don't like how things are going between Malfoy and I, that's your opinion, and not mine!" snarled Lizzie as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Instead of going back to her lessons like she should have done, (Can you say, TRUANCY??) Lizzie wandered around the corridors for a while, thinking about Malfoy and how much she really loved him. Then, as she walked she did something she hadn't kept up with for a while: She began to sing.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that he sees. _

_Was it just a lucky day_

_That he turned and looked my way?_

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes?_

_He showed me all new things _

_The shimmer of moonbeams_

_I was blind but now he's helped me see_

_I was lost but now I'm found _

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life _

_I'm holding you save here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you _

'_cause my soul would die_

_Now I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life _

_Loving you_

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me, and I saw you differently_

_Now I would tremble just to be_

_A part of you as we_

_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause my soul would die_

_Now I'm telling the truth, _

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

Lizzie and Malfoy had been singing the same song at the exact same time, and finished the last note at the same time, facing each other. When their song ended, they embraced and kissed passionately. When they broke apart, Malfoy gazed at Lizzie looking impressed. "Where did you learn to sing like that? Did your parents send you to an opera for voice lessons or something?" Lizzie laughed as they walked down the corridor together.

The next day, Katie Bell was back from St Mungo's Hospital looking like her old self and Harry approached her when he saw her in the Great Hall at breakfast. "I know you're going to ask, Harry. I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't," Katie's friend Leanne ushered her away as Harry turned and saw Malfoy power-walk out of the Great Hall. He looked close to tears. Harry followed him into a nearby boys' bathroom and saw Malfoy in front of a rusty ceramic sink – crying! Malfoy suddenly looked into the cracked mirror and saw Harry's reflection and turned around. "I know you did it, Malfoy! You hexed her, didn't you?" said Harry. Malfoy and Harry shot spells and hexes at each other for what seemed like forever until Harry shouted "SECTUMSEMPERA!" as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. Blood spurted from Malfoy's chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered, then collapsed onto the floor that was beginning to flood excessively with water, his wand falling from his limp right hand just as Lizzie entered the room.

A look of pure terror and shock crossed her beautiful face as she gazed from Malfoy's unconscious body on the floor, to Harry, then to the wand in Harry's hand as she began to scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?????!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed, tears pouring violently down her pale skin. "HOW COULD YOU???!!!" she sobbed. "HOW COULD YOU???!!!" Lizzie's screaming brought Professor Snape into the room and gazed from Malfoy to Harry to the still violently sobbing Lizzie. "What happened?" Snape asked Lizzie as he examined Malfoy's wounds. Lizzie, unable to say a word, just merely but angrily pointed at Harry. "Potter, you wait here while I take Mr. Malfoy up to the hospital wing. Miss Blaszczak, would you let go of his hand please?" Lizzie didn't move, as Snapesighed and gave her a compassionate look. "Very well, you may go with him," said Snape. "Will he need a transfusion?" asked Lizzie curiously. "No, no. There are Blood Replenishing potions that take care of that," said Snape, as he carried Malfoy out of the room with Lizzie following close behind. Before Lizzie left the bathroom, she stopped in front of Harry and struck him across the face with all her strength, and left, still sobbing.

"She's gone mental, Lizzie has!" said Harry as he held an ice pack to the right side of his face that now had a purplish bruise on it from when Lizzie had slapped him. "Blimey! That girl's got killer strength!" he added as he moaned softly. "Speaking of Lizzie," said Hermione. "Haven't you noticed her strange behaviour lately?" asked Hermione. "She's becoming more protective of Malfoy. That's strange enough!" said Harry irritably. "Harry! Stop it! This is serious!" snapped Hermione. "What's going on?" asked Harry. "Something's wrong with her. She hardly practices her piano anymore, she's totally quit eating, and Midnight's starting to feel neglected because she's been cooped up in her stall for nearly a week!" said Hermione. "I took her to the hospital wing and they supposedly found the problem," "What did they say was the problem?" asked Ron. "They said it was an ovarian cyst, but somehow I don't think that's really what's going on. You should see her now! She looks terrible!" said Hermione. "How so?" asked Harry. "All the life and cheerfulness had gone from her eyes and she has become incredibly thin!" said Hermione. "She was put on antibiotics and they just seem to be making her worse!" "Oh, wow!" said Ron. "She keeps on acting like nothing's wrong with her every time someone asks," said Hermione. "Should we offer to help?" asked Harry. "I don't think anyone should get in her way this time," said Hermione.

Hermione was certainly right about Lizzie's condition. Over the next few weeks she seemed to show very little improvement. Things got so bad that it came to a point where Lizzie was skipping her classes without realizing it!

Malfoy returned to his classes early and noticed that Lizzie was behaving differently and became extremely worried. Then, one afternoon, Lizzie's entire world came crashing down on her.

She was walking down a staircase leading to a nearby corridor, and just when she had gotten to the very last step, she collapsed, experiencing the worst physical pain she had ever felt in her entire life that felt "as though her insides were being ripped apart." (Or so she described it later). She began crying softly as she made an attempt to get back on her feet. It didn't work out too well. The minute she made even the slightest movement, she moaned in pain and collapsed.

Several minutes crawled by like insects (Minutes that must have been torture for Lizzie!), when finally, Malfoy was walking past the staircase where Lizzie was sitting and heard her crying. He gazed at her in shock for only a moment, then ran over to her. "Lizzie! What's going on?" For only a moment, it seemed as though words had failed Lizzie. But then she managed to choke out a few words. "Stomach hurts…….Can't move…….." she moaned. "You've got to try," said Malfoy as he supported her and tried to make her stand up. The minute Lizzie tried to stand up she nearly screamed and Malfoy set her back down onto the staircase. "Come on, Lizzie. I'm taking you to the hospital wing," said Malfoy as he put his left hand around her waist and his right under her legs and lifted her off the staircase. "I'm too heavy! You can't carry me!" Lizzie protested. "I have no choice!" said Malfoy firmly. Neera was walking nearby and saw Malfoy run past with Lizzie in his arms. "What's going on?" asked Neera. "Sorry, Neera. There's no time to explain!" said Malfoy. "I'm coming with you!" said Neera who was shocked at the degree of pain Lizzie was having. (Usually she's more tolerant). When they came into the hospital wing the matron, Madam Pomfrey looked cross when she saw them for only a minute. "Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Malfoy - ? Merlin's beard! happened?" "We don't know," replied Malfoy. "I just found her near the Charms corridor, and decided to bring her here. I heard that her previous diagnosis was an ovarian cyst?" "I'll have another look at her," said Madam Pomfrey as Malfoyset Lizzie down on a nearby bed. Five minutes later. Madam Pomfrey gasped in shock. "Well?" asked Malfoy. "Her appendix had been inflamed for almost a week and it ruptured nearly an hour ago," "What do we do?" asked Malfoy sounding concerned and frightened. "It needs to surgically be removed," "Lizzie hates having surgeries!" said Malfoy nervously. "She doesn't have a choice. She'll die if nothing is done," said Madam Pomfrey firmly. She went into her office and came back holding a bottle of some kind of purple liquid and a goblet. "Lizzie?" said Madam Pomfrey, lightly touching Lizzie's hand to get her attention. "Yeah?" said Lizzie weakly. "You need to drink all of this," said Madam Pomfrey pouring the liquid out of the bottle and into the goblet and handed it to Lizzie. "What is it?" asked Lizzie nervously. "A potion for a dreamless sleep," said Malfoy. "How do you know that?" asked Lizzie. "Professor Slughorn mentioned it in class a few weeks ago," said Malfoy. Lizzie drank half of the potion and instantly felt herself become drowsy. Her eyes slowly began to close as she drained the goblet and fell asleep.

Two hours later Lizzie woke up, and at first she didn't remember where she was, or how she got there. She stretched out her left hand to check the time, and felt something pull it back. She raised her right hand and made a sudden movement to rip it off when a hand grasped her wrist and stopped her. "Don't even think about it," Lizzie turned her head and gazed into Malfoy's face. He looked incredibly relieved. Lizzie lowered her right hand and ran her fingertips along her right side and discovered a six-and-a-half inch long incision that wasn't sewn up with a tube sticking out of it. "What the crap?!" yelped Lizzie. "They had to drain the infection out of you, and the cut has to heal from the inside out," said Malfoy. "Eww!" said Lizzie. She was incredibly sore, so she just relaxed on her pillows, then spoke. "How bad was it?" asked Lizzie. "There was no cyst," Malfoy explained. "Madam Pomfreysaid your appendix ruptured. You're extremely lucky to be alive," Then, Madam Pomfrey came over with a syringe in her hand and injected the liquid painkillers into Lizzie's IV. "Oh, no!" moaned Lizzie as she felt herself become drowsy once more. "You can talk to me again when you've woken up," said Malfoy. "Okay," said Lizzie, as her eyelids began to close. "I love you," said Malfoy. "I love you too," said Lizzie as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day during Potions, Slughorn was calling the role and paused at Lizzie's name, and noticed she was absent. "Mr. Malfoy? Where is Lizzie?"

"She's in the hospital wing, Professor," said Malfoy, not looking up from his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. "What happened? Is she all right?'' asked Slughorn as the entire class went into an instant uproar of worries and inquires about what happened to her. "Settle down! Settle down!" said Slughorn. "What did happen to her Mr. Malfoy?" "She doesn't want me talking about it at the moment until she feels better," said Malfoy simply.

"Why doesn't Lizzie want to tell anyone what happened?" Hermione whispered to Harry when Malfoy had his back turned. "I'll see if I can get the memory from her. Professor Dumbledore would ask me to do that the minute he finds out,'' said Harry.

For the next several days, the entire school was buzzing with the news of Lizzie being in the hospital wing, but nobody knew the reason she was in there for such a long period of time. Harry had gotten a note from Professor Dumbledore, requesting that Harry ask Lizzie why she was in the hospital wing, and get a memory from her. ("_I knew it_!" thought Harry). The one Dumbledorewas interested in was the memory of what Lizzie went through when her appendix ruptured. Harry visited Lizzie after Potions, and asked her how she was feeling. "I've been better," said Lizzie simply. "Can I ask you something?" asked Harry. "That depends," said Lizzie suspiciously. "What happened to you?" asked Harry. "It's a long story," said Lizzie. "I've got time," said Harry. Lizzie told Harry about when she collapsed in the corridor and Malfoyfound her and somewhat saved her life. "Why did you want to know?" asked Lizzie after her story was done. "I need your memory of that incident – what you went through, I mean," said Harry as Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Dumbledore asked me to do this," he added, seeing Lizzie's expression.

Lizzie looked as though she was about to burst into tears and took her wand and a small vile off her bedside table. She put the tip of her wand to her forehead and pulled it away as a long silver thread-like thing attached to the tip of her wand – her memory. "Don't think badly of me for doing this," Lizzie warned as she put the memory inside the vile and handed it to Harry. "And I don't want your pity once you've seen the agony I went through,"

Harry went into Dumbledore's office the moment afterLizzie gavehim the memory. Somehow he couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Lizzie and shocked after he saw the memory. "Apparently, Lizzie could have died if nothing had been done," said Dumbledore. "I had no idea!" breathed Harry in shock. "But, why didn't she tell anyone about it?" "I suspect there was more to it than just a physical thing," "I've also done some really bad things to her, Professor," said Harry miserably. "How so?" asked Dumbledore. "Lizzie started to date Draco Malfoyand I'm not being as supportive as I should," said Harry. "I see," said Dumbledore. "Haveyou tried talking to her about it?" "Yes," said Harry. "But she gets angry at me every time I try," "Give her time," said Dumbledore. "She'll come around soon enough,"

Lizzie returned to her classes the following Monday, and everyone was trying to ask her why she was in the hospital wing for so long, and all she had said was a simple "I don't wanna talk about it." Lizzie spent a lot of time with Malfoy and with Neera. Neera seemed to like Malfoy, and enjoyed spending time with both him and Lizzie. Then one day, Lizzie went up to Dumbledore's office to ask him a question she had been wanting to ask him for quite a long time. She went to the large griffin-shaped gargoyle and said "Acid Pops!" the gargoyle started turning slowly as a stone staircase rose with it as Lizzie stepped onto one of the steps as it carried her to the doorway to Dumbledore's office. As she stepped off the staircase and stopped in front of the door, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Enter!" said a voice as Lizzie opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," said Lizzie. "I'm sorry, I know I usually can't come here without permission, but I really need to talk to you," "Of course, Lizzie," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "What is it?" Lizzie took another deep breath before speaking. "Is it possible for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to fall in love with each other?" asked Lizzie. "It is very rare for something like that to happen, however, yes, it is possible," said Dumbledore. "Why do you ask?" "I've recently fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, and I…." "Oh, yes!" said Dumbledore. "Harry told me about that the day he got that memory from you," "Yep," sighed Lizzie, sounding upset and angry. "He practically hates me now," "Hate is a really strong word, Lizzie," said Dumbledore. "I know that, but it just feels that way. I think he's jealous," said Lizzie. "Maybe you're right," said Dumbledore. "I can't talk to him about how I feel, because he won't listen!" said Lizzie. "Give him time," said Dumbledore. "So, you're telling me to stop talking about my relationship with Malfoy in front of Harry?" asked Lizzie. "I am not forcing you to do anything, Lizzie. I am just merely giving suggestions. You do what you think is right," said Dumbledore. "Okay, thank you Professor," said Lizzie as she left. As she walked down the corridor, she thought about Dumbledore's response to her question. _"It is very rare for something like that to happen, however, yes, it is possible."_A huge grin spread across her face as she ran down the corridor and jumped happily into the air "YES!" she shouted happily and seemed to walk on air back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hi, Lizzie!" said Ginny Weasleyas Lizzie entered the girls' dormitory. "Hey, Ginny," said Lizzie dreamily as she sat down on her bed and lied on her back and sighed. "What's got you so happy?" asked Ginny curiously. "Life," replied Lizzie happily. "I can't stop thinking about Malfoy. Ohhhhhh! He's something else!" "He is really nice to you, Lizzie, no denying it, but don't you think he's not the right person for you?" asked Ginny. Lizzie sat bolt upright and gazed at Ginny with wide thunderstruck eyes. "Not you too!" she moaned. "Harry told me about how you're getting a little bit – er – _obsessive_ over him," said Ginny. "What's that suppose to mean?!" snapped Lizzie, jumping down from her bed, onto the floor.

"It just means that you can't seem to stay away from him anymore!" snarled Ginny. Lizzie grabbed the locket Malfoy gave her for Christmas off her bedside table and stormed out of the room, crying again.

Later during the day, Lizzie came back to her dormitory to check the safe that was located in her bedside cabinet that contained her savings she earned from working part-time at the Three Broomsticks. But when she opened the cabinet, the safe was open and completely empty! "Harry!" growled Lizzie as she slammed the safe door shut and angrily power-walked out of the dormitory and proceeded up the boys staircase and stopped in front of the door and banged the door three times with the palm of her hand. "Harry!" she slammed on the door with her palm three times again. "Harry!" she banged on the door three times with her palm one last time. "Harry!" Harry opened the door and gazed slyly at her. "Yes, Lizzie?" "Where is my money?" asked Lizzie. "Your money?" Harry repeated. "Yes," said Lizzie "I left it in the safe in my dormitory and when I went to check the safe earlier it was empty!" "Really?" asked Harry, even more slyly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Despite the fact that you have been told time and again not to leave your bedside cabinet door open when your not in your dormitory?" asked Harry. "Harry, where is my money?" Lizzie repeated. Harry grinned maliciously at her as he pulled out a large clear plastic bag filled to the brim with gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts– Lizzie's entire savings she had made over the past several months. Lizzie was horror-struck. "How the heck did you break into my safe? I didn't even give you the combination!" said Lizzie furiously. "When you understand the laws of physics, Lizzie, anything is possible," said Harry. "And might I add, Mwha-ha-ha!" he added sarcasticly. "Give it back!" said Lizzie. "Break up with Malfoy," said Harry. "Never!" said Lizzie. "Well then, I suggest you ask Madam Rosmerta for a pay raise, 'cause this money's mine now," said Harry. This was getting way out of hand and Lizzie realized it had to either stop, or be a battle to the death.

"Harry wait a minute!" said Lizzie. "This has gotten way out of hand. I've done some stupid things, you've done some stupid things. How about we just call it even and move on with our lives?" "I have done no stupid things," said Harry simply. "Oh, come on! You've gotta meet me half-way here!" said Lizzie. "I am meeting you half-way," said Harry. "I am willing to concede that you've done some stupid things," said Harry as Lizzie scowled at him, just as Hermione caught sight of them as she entered the common room. "Hey! You guys are talking again! Good!" Both Harry and Lizzie turned around and glared at her. "What happened?" asked Hermione nervously. "Hermione," said Lizzie turning to face her. "Remember when I said it was on? Well, now it's Martial Arts on! Black Belt style!" said Lizzie as she climbed up the staircase to her dormitory. "Ohh, not the black belt!" moaned Hermione, as she turned to Harry. "What did you do?" "I had no choice, Hermione, she ignored my dating advice," said Harry, holding out Lizzie's money. "Oh, _Harry_! You _didn't_!" gasped Hermione. "Yes, I did, Hermione. Like I said, I didn't have a choice," said Harry looking triumphant as Hermione went up to Lizzie's dormitory.

She found Lizzie sitting on her bed with a large textbook (_A Guide to Advanced Spellwork_) lying open on her lap while she polished her wand. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione as Lizzie looked up. "I won't get arrested for hurting him will I?" Lizzie asked. "You'll get detention and Gryffindor will come in last place for the House Cup, but no, you won't get arrested," said Hermione. "Look, this has to stop," she added as Lizzie shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It is just beginning!" said Lizzie defiantly. "Okay, I really didn't wanna do this, but……Here." She held out a folded piece of parchment out to her. "What's this?" asked Lizzie. "The Kryptonite of Harry Potter," said Hermione. Lizzie unfolded the parchment and gasped. "Merlin's beard!" she breathed. "He can never know I gave that to you," said Hermione. "Look, I said I wanted to hurt him. But _this_?" asked Lizzie. "Shorten the war by fiveyears and save millions of lives," said Hermione, gently taking the spell-book out of Lizzie's hands.

Lizzie sent Harry a small note during breakfast the next day and he sat down to talk with her in the common-room after lessons. "I'm sorry for some things that I have said and done to you, Lizzie," said Harry, sitting down on the sofa near the fireplace beside Lizzie as he held out the plastic bag, containing her money. "Here is your money, I'm taking back every mean comment I've said about you or Malfoy, and you are free to date whomever you choose. I won't stop you anymore," said Harry as Lizzie goggled at him, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. "Wow," said Lizzie. Then – "I'm sorry for slapping you and making your face bruise – It looks like it's healing nicely, though," "Friends?" asked Harry, holding out his hand. Lizzie smiled as she reached out and grasped his hand and lightly shook it. "Friends," said Lizzie as they hugged and then, Harry noticed a piano sitting in one corner of the room. "Hang on! Where'd that piano come from?" asked Harry. "It used to belong to my parents, then when they realize how a natural I was at playing it, they handed it down to me," said Lizzie. "So…..Could you play the song 'You Belong With Me'?" asked Harry as Lizzie grinned. "So…..You like Taylor Swift?" she asked. "She's the best!" said Harry, blushing a little. "Consider it done," said Lizzie. She went over to the piano, sat down, placed her hands on the keys and began playing the song. The song sounded so complex that it seemed hard to believe an eighteen-year old could be playing it. Harry's jaw dropped as he listened to the song. Then he realized that Lizzie was also singing the lyrics while playing the song. Her voice combined with the music was _amazing_! It was _wonderful_! When Lizzie finished, she sighed and turned to Harry. "What do you think?" she asked. "Your singing's incredible!" said Harry as Lizzie smiled. "Thank you," said Lizzie as she left

Over the next few days, Lizzie spent more time with Malfoy than ever. Neera seemed to like him as well and enjoyed spending time with him as well as Lizzie. Then one afternoon, a girl with long dark hair came into onto the grounds where Lizzie was sitting, reading a book and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lizzie?" said the girl as Lizzie looked up and smiled. "Hi, Romilda," said Lizzie happily. "This came for you. It's from Hagrid," said Romilda, holding out the letter to Lizzie. "Thanks," said Lizzie as she took it. Romilda smiled as she turned and walked away. "What a nice girl," thought Lizzie as she tore open the envelope and unfolded the parchment. But her smile faded instantly when she read it. Large teardrops had smeared the ink so badly that it was very difficult to read. It said.

Dear Lizzie,

Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew him and knew how special he was. Lizzie, I knew you would have liked him. I'm planning on burying him at dusk, that was his favourite time of day. I'd appreciate it if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I know you aren't supposed to be out that late, Lizzie, but you can ask Harry if you can borrow his cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I just can't face it alone

Hagrid.

P.S. I can't think of what Neera will say once she hears. Aragog was her best friend.

"I can't believe this!" said Lizzie. "Can't believe what?" asked a voice behind her. Lizzie turned and saw Neera looking curiously at her. "You can't believe what, Lizzie?" Neera repeated curiously. "Nothing Neera," said Lizzie but Neera began to snarl and said. "Tell me!" Lizzie sighed and said "Aragog died. I'm sorry Neera," Neera stared at Lizzie as a few tears rolled down her scaly skin and onto the grass as Lizzie embraced her. "I'm sorry, Neera," Lizzie repeated. "We had been together for so long! We told each other everything!" wailed Neeraas she sniffled. "We're born, we live, and when the time comes, we die. It's just a natual thing that God planned," said Lizzie gently. "Can I come down to Hagrid's with you?" asked Neera as Lizzie smiled. "Of course you can," said Lizzie as she held Neera and walked down to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the grounds.

Lizzie carried Neera as she walked down to the grounds to visit Hagrid. He was standing by his hut where a large Acromantula was at his feet, in preparation for burial. Professor Slughorn was there too, and Lizzie managed to catch him saying to Hagrid. "However did you manage to kill it?" Neeraheard this too, and gave a tragic sob. "Kill it?" asked Hagrid. "My best friend he was," Neera smiled, knowing and appreciating how much Hagrid cared for Aragogwhen he was still alive. "I'm so sorry about this, Hagrid," said Lizzie, putting a comforting hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" "Nah, Tha's okay. Thanks, Liz," said Hagrid as he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth. "Wish you could have seen him in his prime, though," he added. "He'd always tell me what a joy Neera was in his life! Yeh meant a great deal to him, Neera. I'm sorry yeh had ter know," "Death is a natural thing, Hagrid. Just think! He's in a better place now!" said Neera, trying to hold back some of her own tears. Lizzie smiled as she gazed at the spider for the first and final time before Hagrid buried him, and Slughorn said a few words.

The next evening, Harry was asked to go on a mission with Dumbledore to find a mysterious object called a Horcrux, (an inanimate object where a person conceals part of his or her soul. You have to commit murder to make one). Voldemort made six and two were destroyed in the past. If all six Horcruxes could be destroyed, Voldemort is destroyed as well. Lizzie asked if she could go too, but Dumbledore said 'no'. "This is too dangerous for you, Lizzie. I'm sorry," said Dumbledore. "Don't worry about it," said Lizzie. "I'll probably just hang around the common room while you're gone,'' said Lizzie as she left.

But what Lizzie didn't know, was that Malfoy had been repairing a

Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement for the pas several months. And tonight, Bellatrix Lestrange and several other Death Eaters were going to use another Vanishing Cabinet located in Borgin and Burkes to sneak into Hogwarts. (There are two identical Vanishing Cabinets that form a passage from Borgin and Burkes to Hogwarts). Lizzie went back to Gryffindor Tower totally unaware of what Malfoy was up to, and yet, she couldn't help feeling that something was going on. She quickly snatched her horse pendant, and her transformation locket off her bedside table and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower and ran down the corridors, up to the tower where she saw Dumbledoreand Harry off. As she ran she hastily put her horse necklace around her neck for good luck then held her locket above her head and whispered, "Vampire Crystal Power!" Her transformation into Sailor Vampiress was really interesting to watch. It looked like red translucent ribbon was coiling around her body and forming a solid garment with a flash of white light. (in order; her dress, gloves, boots, tiara headpiece, and hair barrettes). When her transformation was complete, she continued to run down the corridors and just when she was just about to get to the top of the tower, she was pulled aside by Harry. "Harry, what's going on-?" asked Lizzie but Harry shushed her. "No time to explain! By the way, who are you?" asked Harry. "Three guesses," said Lizzie. "I don't believeit! Lizzie? Is that you?" whispered Harry in disbelief. "Duh," Lizzie whispered back. "Whoa! You look so different!" whispered Harry. "Don't you see, Harry? That's the whole point! I'm supposed to look different so no one will recognize me! If they did, they would likely give my secret away, and I can't let that happen! I promised Sailor Moon when I took the job that I wouldn't tell anybody who I really am!" whispered Lizzie. Then she heard Malfoy speaking, and gasped. But Harry gripped her arm tightly. "Lizzie, No!" But Lizzie didn't listen. She was already following Malfoy's voice so she could get to him. She got to where she wanted to be, and what she saw nearly made her heart stop.

**Chapter IV**

**The Battle Begins**

Malfoy had his wand pointed at Dumbledore and was looking like he was on the verge of tears, the same way he did when Harry attacked him. Lizzie just stood there and said nothing. The shock of what she was seeing seemed to have prevented her from speaking. "Draco, let me help you,'' said Dumbledore. Malfoy was shaking, his wand still pointed at Dumbledore, "I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me!" Then it hit Lizzie. Malfoy had been given the order by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, or Voldemort would kill Malfoy and his family. And all this time, she had never known about it! "Dumbledore cornered and wandless! Well done, Draco," said a cackling voice behind Lizzie. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Still frizzy haired and sunken eyed and mad from her days in Azkaban. "_Not that frizzy-haired sleaze again! Doesn't she ever get tired of making people miserable?_" thought Lizzie.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Do it now, Draco!" screeched Bellatrix. "I know they're wrong about you, Draco. You're not evil!" sobbed Lizzie while Fenrir Greybeck had her restrained. "Do it! NOW!" screamed Bellatrix again. "No,'' Snape came into view, looking at Dumbledore. "Severus….." Dumbledore pleaded. "Please." Snape didn't look away from Dumbledore as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit Dumbledore as he fell off the tower. He was dead before he hit the ground below. There was an infuriated roar as Neera knocked Bellatrix off her feet. Bellatrix shot hexes at Neera for what seemed like hours (Neera was deflecting them with her tail) and finally screeched. "AVADA KEDAVERA!!" The same jet of green light that hit Dumbledore hit Neera in the chest and she stood still for only a moment. Neera gave a weak roar and collapsed, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. "Oh, no!" gasped Lizzie. "No!" Lizzie ran over to Neera and knelt down beside her. "She's gone. She's gone, Lizzie," said Harry, putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "But she can't die!" sobbed Lizzie. Then, she looked up to see Snape grab Malfoy by the shoulder seam of his blazer and drag him away. Malfoyreached out his arm to try and grasp Lizzie's hand as she held out hers, but Snapewas too strong. Lizzie stood up and ran after him.

Lizzie went to Midnight's stall, pointed her wand at the door and shouted "Bombarda!" as the door burst open. Lizzie climbed onto her and nudged her with her heel. She had ridden a horse bareback before, however, it was still very new to her. Lizzie just kept a hold of Midnight's jet-black mane as she galloped into the forest after Malfoy. She caught up with him to see Bellatrix set fire to Hagrid's house and Harry fighting Snape. Lizzie stopped in front of Malfoy, gasping for breath. "Hurry up and get on!" said Lizzie. "What for?" asked Malfoy. "To make getaway! Now, come on!" said Lizzie more urgently. "I don't know, Lizzie. I'm not sure if I can ….." "TRUST ME!!!" This time Lizzie actually screamed, and Malfoy grasped her hand as he hoisted himself onto Midnight's back and they galloped off. The came up to the same familiar fallen tree they had jumped over, except there was another fallen tree in front of it – which meant a bigger jump. "Hang on!" said Lizzie as she leaned forward once more as they flew over the jump. They made it back to the castle and went to where the entire school had gathered where Dumbledore now lay dead with the Dark Mark hovering over their heads. Everyone had their wands raised, the tips illuminated as the Dark Mark vanished when Malfoy and Lizzie joined.

Dumbledorewas buried the next day, and Harry gave Lizzie the locket that was supposed to be a Horcrux. "It's fake," he said. "Open it," Lizzie opened the oval-shaped locket. A folded piece of paper was inside. Lizzie unfolded the parchment and read aloud

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret

I have stolen the real Horcrux, and intend to destroy it as soon as I can

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.

"R.A.B?" asked Lizzie. "Dunno," said Harry. "We'd better get down to the grounds," said Lizzie. "Neera's funeral is in an hour," She didn't say another word as she left.

Although Lizzie cared a great deal about Dumbledore, she was more devastated by Neera dying. Most of the students were showing her sympathy, but the only one who wasn't was Cormac McLaggen. "Why can't she just build a bridge and get over it?" he snarled while talking to Hermione. "She loved Neera," said Hermione, simply. "We all did," said Ron as he and Hermione gave Cormac what Lizzie calls a 'death stare' and left to meet Lizzie so they could walk onto the grounds together.

Five minutes later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy met Lizzie at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a large tombstone stood. It read in large elegant letters

Here Lies the Body of

Neera the Carnotaur

Died 20, June 2010.

R.I.P

Lizzie decided to play the song Nearer My God to Thee on the piano, and when she was done, she placed Neera's green head collar in front of the tombstone. She stared at the tombstone for only a moment, then, sobbing uncontrollably, she ran back to the castle and into her dormitory and threw herself onto the bed and wouldn't come out for the rest of the day.

Gryffindorwon the House Cup for the sixth year running, however, Lizzie was still far too devastated by the loss of her beloved daughter to be happy in any way. However, just as she was packing her trunk to leave Hogwarts the next day, she found something already inside. It was what appeared to be a manila file folder labeled NEERA'S WILL. Lizzie gazed curiously at the folder for only a moment, before opening it, and examining the contents. There was Neera's legal birth certificate, her medical records, Lizzie's legal custody paperwork from when she adopted Neera as her own, and _a letter addressed to Lizzie from Neera!_ Lizzie eagerly seized the envelope and tore it open, unfolded the parchment, and read:

Dear Lizzie,

For many months now I have been worrying that I will die long before ends my time. I can now tell you that my predictions might be true since the Death Eaters are coming to invade Hogwarts. I made a nest on the grounds and laid eleven eggs in it a few weeks ago, so as my final will and testament, I leave my eleven children in your care. They will not hatch until the middle of the summer however I hope you will raise them just as wonderfully as you raised me.

All my love,

Your daughter,

Neera

Lizzie gazed open-mouthed at Neera's letter for a long time, hardly able to believe it. Neera was going to be a mother and she never told anyone about it? Not even Lizzie? Lizzie then quickly put the papers back into the folder, and crammed it into her trunk before running out of the castle and onto the grounds.

She searched the entire grounds for signs that Neera had indeed created a nest and laid eggs in it. Lizzie searched for nearly an hour and was about to give up, when she saw something up ahead of her. She tilted her head slightly to the right with a curious expression on her face as she ran forward. There right in front of her was a beautifully created nest with eleven oval-shaped eggs inside, arranged in a neat little circle. Lizzie made up her mind right away to take the eggs home with her, and look after them during the summer, and when they hatched, Lizzie could take care of Neera's kids until they become old enough to fend for themselves. Lizzie took out a small clear glass box that looked more like a fish aquarium, and tapped it with her wand and muttered "_Engorgio_!" as it enlarged in size. Lizzie then put lots and lots of cotton on the bottom of the box so the eggs wouldn't move around so much on the journey home next day. She then took a latex examination glove out of her pocket and put it on her hand and carefully took the eggs out of the nest and placed them in the cotton-filled aquarium, and covered it as she walked back up to the castle.

The next day as Lizzie and Malfoy stood on the Hogsmeade platform, preparing to get onto the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy asked what was in the aquarium as Lizzie smiled "Eggs – Dinosaur eggs," she replied. "Neera's children. She wrote me a lettershortly before she died, saying as her last will and testament, she was leaving her eleven children in my care," she said, looking really happy about it all. "So, you're really going to be looking after eleven baby Carnotaurs?" asked Malfoy. "If nothing happens, yeah. Of course, Neera said in the letter that they won't hatch until later in the summer. Ooh! I don't think I can wait that long!" said Lizzie excitedly. "Midnight's gonna be a mother too, you know!" said Malfoy. Lizzie's mouth dropped in shock. "When did this happen?" asked Lizzie. "Well," said Malfoy. "Apparently, she was wandering in the forest and she met a stray male unicorn, and fell in love with him. I went into the library later after I saw them together near the Forbidden Forest, and I read up on how you breed horses, and I bred Midnight with Purity – the unicorn I mean," said Malfoy. "Oh, wow! Eleven Carnotaurs and a foal! That's amazing!" said Lizzie. "We'd better go," said Malfoy as he helped Lizzie onto the train and followed her into a compartment at the back of the train. Lizzie sat down and stared at her hands that were folded and the blood-red paint was chipped on her long, talon-like fingernails. "Lizzie, are you alright, honey?" asked Malfoy. Lizzie nodded, but Malfoydidn't buy it. "Are you thinking about Neera?" asked Malfoy as Lizzie sighed. "I'm trying to remember the last thing I said to her. It was probably something really stupid. Ohhh, I'm gonna miss her so much," she said. "Me too," said Malfoy. "How can I be happy about other things when Neera's gone?" asked Lizzie. "Feel it all at once. Be happy because you'll be taking care of Neera's children, excited for Midnight's foal, and sad because you miss Neera. You don't have to choose!" "I love you so much, Draco. You always make me feel better," said Lizzie as she smiled and hugged Malfoy. "I love you too, Lizzie," said Malfoy as he embraced Lizzie and they made out the entire way back to Kings Cross Station.

The Hogwarts Express pulled onto Platform 9 ¾ at around 3:30 p.m. Lizzie's parents were standing there, waving at her as Lizzie ran forward to hug them. Narcissa Malfoy walked forward and hugged Malfoy and looked at Lizzie. "Is this the girl you kept telling me about, Draco?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, smiling at Lizzie. "Yes, This is Lizzie," said Malfoy. "Lizzie, this is my mother," he added as Mrs. Malfoy held out her hand to shake Lizzie's. "She's extremely polite, and my goodness, she incredibly beautiful! But don't you think she's too old for you?" asked Mrs. Malfoy uncertainly. "She's only eighteen," said Malfoy. Lizzie smiled and wrote down her street address and phone number and handed it to Malfoy. "Here's my address and phone number. Call me during the summer and maybe we can arrange another date? Maybe go see a movie or something?" asked Lizzie. Malfoy smiled. "Sounds good," he replied as they embraced and kissed one final time before parting in opposite directions.

As the old saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover,' Lizzie managed to turn the usual school bully into a nice student through love, compassion, pure friendship, and a little help from God.

It isn't always easy to love your enemies and people who don't treat you right, but sometimes, trying to be kind to rude people can sometimes make them see the error of their ways. Just like Lizzie did for Malfoy!

The End


End file.
